The Secrets and Lies of Bella Swan
by SlytherinCullen
Summary: Bella lives in an isolated world, the vampire world. But when an interesting turn of events take her to the Volturi, and a prophecy turns her life around. Will she be able to keep their world a secret. Watch Bella battle to keep Edward, to save her friends, and to save the Vampire world, all with the help of her Vampire cat.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: sorry the first chapter is sooooooooooo slow/short. But I had to establish the monotony of Bella's day to day life, and the characters before I could venture into her exploits with the Volturi. I'll be going there in around Chapter 3 or 4 maybe. Stick with me it gets better.**

I, Isabella (but don't you dare even call me that, it's Bella), Swan woke up on a dreary rainy Forks morning. News Flash: my life sucks. Charlie (he's my dad) made me Breakfast – he always forgets I have a vendetta against his cooking – so I had to endure scrambled eggs and toast cut into heart shapes.

I ate my supposed Breakfast, and got in my Truck, Charlie had put gas in it last night, he still treats me like a child. The precipitation sublimed over my wind shield as I persevered on through the overcast grey rain, my mind flickers onto Edward Cullen but I push the thought out of my mind as I focus on the journey through the treacherous elements.

I turned through an awkward T-junction, it was the bane of my life, turning that particularly problematic corner was draining on the energy I gained from the breakfast Charlie butchered for me.

I pulled up in my Schools parking lot, the driver in front of me meandered around the lot searching for a parking space in vain. I however found one right at the front of school next to all my friends. I stared at them through the damp condensation covering my windshield protecting me from their inevitable prattling about how they adored my every molecule.

I walked onward towards the steps up to the lobby of the Forks High School, the school, I attend. I started a week ago and so far it has been lacklustre. The only excitement has been because of the silent mysterious boy who sits next to me in Biology (I'm so going to fail Advanced Biology because all I do in my lessons is stare at his chiselled and flawless face- like seriously how is he that perfect?)

Halfway up the infernal steps, Jessica joins me.

"BELLA" she screams so loud that my ears rung with her tinny voice. "You'll never guess what Mike said to me the other day…." I tuned out her infernal babble.

We walked to class, not in silence, because of her constant din, but in silence on my end. She was making all of the conversation whilst I wondered what Edward would be wearing in Biology. Would he even be there? It was such a waste of my day if he wasn't.

We passed several English classrooms, the French Block and an office, before Jessica shut up around the toilets in the corridor. I looked up at the girl in the triangular dress on the door and reflected on how monotonous Jessica's voice was.

"Yeah, well, I have Biology" I managed to squeeze in, before I left to Biology.

Suddenly I turned around the corner and saw… Jacob Black!

**So much DRAMA! Chapter 2 is coming directly after!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: as promised, chapter 2, it's a long one…**

"Hey, I've joined your school" he said

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"Mine has shut down because of a fire, so yeah I'm here" he smiled "and I'm in your Biology class"

I hugged him, yay! "It'll be great"

We went into the classroom through the red door.

Edward looked up and glared at Jacob. I wondered why.

"You must be the new boy… Jacob." Mike Newton appeared out of nowhere as he usually does, to my annoyance.

"Actually it's Jake," Jake held out a nervous hand questioning the acceptance of the taller sandy haired boy who met his hand with his hand and shook it, the acceptance between the two boys was palpable.

"Would you like to sit by me Mike," Jacob asked nervously tucking his hair behind his ear, a trait I usually had when I was in the presence of Edward.

Edward was sitting in his place, my place was next to his place, and so he was next to me, where I sit.

I joined him, as Mike awkwardly explained to Jake that his presence in the Bio class was not because he was taking the class, so therefore they could not be partners. Jake sat down, he exchanged intense looks with Edward, I was turned on.

The class continued in its dull repetitive Forks way. I wasn't listening to my boring unattractive bio teacher, I was staring at Edward. His light topaz eyes tore into me like a sharp knife in raw steak as we looked at each other sexily. His muscles were flexed under his denim shirt.

Jacob peered over his shoulder at me as I admired Edwards advanced fashion decisions. He winked at me and glared punitively at Edward who returned the punitive glares with equal punitivity. I was turned on for a second time that miserable day.

I did some mundane Biology, Edward's glacier cold hands guided mine as we operated the microscope, are inevitable amorousness blossomed inwardly. Jacob was partnered with an ugly girl; she was very unappealing. My relationship with Edward was in its early stages, the stages of post existence. I'd just become aware of his being as a vampire, and tension was still hanging stale in the air mixed in with the fires of our passion.

At the end of Biology, Jacob and Edward share more frosty stares as they fought with their eyes over who would guide me to lunch. They exhaled in an angry testosterone off, breathing slowly as the stared at each other.

"Bella needs to show me where the canteen is." Jake said.

"Bella doesn't take orders form a semi-being such as you, come Bella I want lunch."

"Okay, Edward" I assented and then turned to Jake, "You can sit with us"

Jacob looked victorious, Edward looked hacked off.

I snaked my hand under his bicep and squeezed his muscularly thick arm reassuringly.

We walked through the science corridor and traced the route to the canteen. We waited in the queue and the silence between our trio is awkward. Edward didn't order anything, obviously, but he got a slice of my favourite cake so he could give it to me, a ritual of our relationship now. Jacob got enough food to feed an army and Edward smirked at him mockingly.

We slide into the table that my friends sit at and I started eating my apple self-consciously because Edward was staring at me. Jessica sat next to Jacob with Mike. Ugh I thought more nonsensical chatter.

Hi she squeaked "I'm Jessica! You're Jacob Black of course and this is my bo… my friend Mike,"

"Hmm" Jake grunted in response to her statement of greeting.

"Hi again!" Mike laughed nervously knocking his juice box of his tray.

Edward smirked, his mind reading shining through, I wish we could be alone and analyse the foolish thoughts that my friends thoughts.

"My name's Jake, not again."

I hate feeble humour.

"I brought a water bra," Jessica said positioning Mike's juice box on his tray in a less precarious safer position.

"Really," Eric smirked.

"It feels like my boobs are floating." Jessica smiled at Mike his focal point was pointed towards Jake, whose focal point was returned to Mike.

I let the chatter blur together, I shared my interesting thoughts between Edwards cheekbones and Mike and Jacobs shared looks.

Edward fed me the cake, I licked the fork clean after every tasteless bite, my world was tasteless without Edward but when he was there he it felt like the tiniest bursts of flavour burst in my mouth. Edward breathed deeply with every bite I took, his focused on my mouth as I masticated. The sensual cake eating came to an end, as Mike's hand brushed by my leg.

It took me several seconds to realise his hand wasn't searching to interlock with mine but to intertwine with Jacobs. The two looked into each other's eyes, their hands clasped inches away from my thigh.

Lunch ended the usual humdrum of school continued to my dissatisfaction. Us girls headed separate ways to our friends of the other gender. I headed to gym class. I braved the rain as I ran across the quads to the grey block of changing rooms. In the changing rooms Jessica was modelled her water bra. She paraded around as I sat in a corner flaunting nothing but my bitter mood and sharp inner judgement of everything.

"It's great isn't it?" Angela marvelled as Jess finally put a top on, "I want one."

"I was disappointed at Mike's lack of interest." My own lack of interest in their inane prattle wavered as I returned to my dull fort of solitude, that only Edward could break. Heartbreakingly Edward did not take gym as class. So he wasn't in the gym. Jake was though.

I sat on the bench with Jake, he and Jessica marvelled at Mike from afar. I found it quite humorous as Mike offered his heart to me not them. He was so delusional. My face stayed in a perfect straight line.

Volleyball proceeded to last days in the hour that was allocated to gym. I looked at the clock disbelievingly of how time crawled. Jess came over to sit on the bench and tried to make conversation, I was distracted, thinking of Edward.

"Do you think Mike... y'know fancies me?" She asked

I sighed and resigned myself to the role of 'supportive girlfriend' "Well do you like him?" I enquired, knowing the answer.

"Well, yeah, duh" she answered – at least she acknowledged the obviousness of the question – "I'm going to flirt with him later, you know, I going to lean over and push my boobs together and act all…"

I gave up on listening to her.

After an eternity, Jessica was still talking about her plans to seduce Mike. When suddenly an idea formed in my mind, Edward was refusing to have sex with me because he was all 1800s or something so I couldn't help feeling that Jess might have had the right idea.

I thought of his icy hands trailing down my bare back, my breath hitching as we explored each other's bodies, taking our intimacy to the next level, but not like all the way.

Jessica was voicing similar thoughts about Mike, as I watched a ball hit Jacob in his mouth in slow motion. His body fell, curving to the ground, with a loud resounding thump.

I started to stand up and alarm raced through me like icy water.

"He's not breathing" shrieked Angela, taking his pulse.

"STAND ASIDE" Mike roared leaning down over Jacob's brown body. In the whirl of confusion I thought I saw their lips met. Wait! That's what did happen they kissed! Mike pulled away and pummelled Jake's chest, when I realised it was CPR.

Several agonising seconds of compressions and breaths (they looked like kisses) later Jake spluttered to life, and locked eyes with Mike, his chest heaving.

I felt aroused, imagining myself in Jake's place with Edward re-vitalising my body in such a way, my bosom heaving as he ravaged my body, but in a respectful way, like some sort of godly statue destined to belong to me.

I watched as Mike carried Jacob's newly reformed body to the nurse the two grinning sheepishly, their friendship secured.

"OMG" jess squealed, "MIKE IS SO HAWT! Did you see how he saved Jake's life, OMG I love how comfortable he is doing that medic things with another guy. Awwww!"

"Jess?" Angela giggled, "I think Mike likes… urrm never mind"

I walked out the gym my mind racing, what could Angela mean? I dropped it from my mind seeing Edward leaning against his impossible shiny Volvo, his back arched slightly to encompass the curvature of the sleek silver door. His hair also curved to the left as he pushed it back. His hair looked so sexy pushed back. I admired every inch of his physique as I approached his willowy figure, our eyes locked and as we were the sort of couple who didn't require words I followed his commanding topaz eyes and walked obediently around the car and into the passenger seat. Inside the car we were free to be together in a way we couldn't be amongst others. Thoughts of Jake and Mike, Jess' boobs, and Angela's cliff hangers evacuated my mind.

**AN: next chapter preview:**

**Sexy talk, another day, surprise presents, and a proposed trip to… ITALY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! So chapter three is here :) I tried a bit of humour this chapter. Let me know what you think! Previously, Bella gets in Edward's car and they begin the drive home from school. Read on… **

"So…" he said. _God, what a sexy voice._ "How was your day?"

I gave him a quick summary, mentioning Mike and Jacob's medical embrace and rushing through my day to get to the real pinnacle of the conversation.

"Edward," I began _Have you ever wondering what my body looks like devoid of clothes?_ "Um…" _How many girls have you seen naked and where can I find them? _"I was just thinking"

What was wrong with me? I couldn't even articulate a sentence.

"Are you attracted to me?"

He stopped the car abruptly in the middle of the road, with no thought or consideration for other motorists.

"Bells, you are so unbelievably attractive to me, the colour of your cheeks the softness of your skin your hair, your smell. I'm often drowned in your desirability."

"So do-you-wanna-have-intercourse" I said in one breath, rapidly

"Pardon?" He inquired

"Nothing" I responded

"Okay" He assented

Ugh I needed a new plan of attack. Edward re-started the engine oblivious to the road rage he received.

"Are you still in possession of an intact –so to say- virginity?"

"Are you deviating from the point Bella," Edward said stopping the car again.

"Your deviating from answering my previous question," I responded keen to get out of the busy junction we stood stationary in.

"Repeat the question without all the extra words then." He demanded , amongst the horns.

I glanced in the mirror conscious of the other motorists leaning out their cars yelling less than kind words.

"are you a v-virgin." I stammered, my voice quivering.

"OI PRETTY BOY GET YOUR FUCKING FUCK ASS OUT OF THE JUNCTION YOU JUMPED UP HIGH SCHOOL PROWLING CULLEN FUCKITY FUCK"

Edward ignored them.

"do you really desire that knowledge?" he questioned me.

"urrm y-yes?" I was almost unsure.

"TELL YOUR CRAPHEAD FUCKITY BOYFRIEND TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE FUCKING FUCKITY WAY"

Edward sighed, exhaled slowly, "I don't know if I want to share this…

I was aware of motorists leaving their vehicles…

With you, are you ready?"

They were approaching the car.

"I want to know if our relationship must continue."

"okay, I'll tell you I'm…"

Someone was knocking at my window, I turned to see… CHARLIE!

I lowered the window frustrated at this interruption.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to start your engine you're holding up other people. Bella come with me, I think I'll drive you home."

I was half forced to leave Edward – his answer lingering on his lips. I headed towards the police car and got in reluctantly. To my annoyance traffic flowed normally once more.

I pressed sent on my text message

BELLA: So you didn't answer my question.

EDWARD: That is correct.

BELLA: So what's the answer? Are you a virgin?

EDWARD: ….

BELLA: …..

EDWARD: …

EDWARD: Yes

Fuckity hell, why all the secrecy

BELLA: why so secret then ;)

I regretted the winky face

EDWARD: I was afraid that you would be more attracted to … sexual experience

BELLA: no this is perfect we can experience it all together.

To be honest I would have been marginally more attracted to him if he was a bad boy vampire who had ravaged many girls, but I would never tell this to anyone. Thank my stars for my immune mind.

The next morning I had cereal. Charlie and I exchanged vague chatter. He brought up Edward's driving skills, I glared at him. He smiled at my anger. I humoured him.

I climbed into my truck and saw Jacob in the passanger seat with a slice of toast. It had maramalade on it.

"Jake what are you doing?"

"Catching a ride"

"You walked from the reservation, past the school to here, for a lift." _God, what an idiot._

I started the engine moodily. Jake stared at me.

"I want to talk to you about that girl Jess, I see her at La Push all the time, is she dating Mike"

I usually blur out this sort of polite chit-chat, but clearly he thought my silence was an invitation for him to question me, "She's into him, yes."

"Good Good," he mumbled, "I like you top," he gestured to the ice blue Henley I'd selected from my wardrobe, I'm kind of a tomboy.

"Your outfit choices mean nothing to me but are non the less satisfactory" crap! I voice my inner bitch aloud.

"Your funny." He laughed. We shared idle wit for the rest of the journey. We arrived at the school on time. Nothing extraordinary.

Jake had math, I had English, and we walked down the empty halls the silence echoing. Was it true that Jakes feelings for me had diminished. Or was he playing me.

In English I sat next to Kirsten, she was dull girl of sixteen, not bad looking, with long brown hair, brown eyes, the trade mark Forks pale skin. She stared out the window a lot, made polite chatter. I wasn't objectional to her presence, but it didn't thrill me either.

"So Mike and Jake huh?" Kirsten said as we evaluated Shakespeare's Tempest (a mediocre play in my opinion)

"What about them?"

"duh" Kirsten smiled, "the flirty looks hand holding, the mouth to mouth. They've got it bad."

Yes it made sense but it didn't cause me any emotional difference, "It's nice."

"sucks for jess," my ears pricked at the sound of Jessica's name.

"what sucks for Jess?"

"duh" Kirsten's smile was so annoying, she was looking at me like most girls look at me, you know, the why-don't-you-care-about- gossip patronizing smile. "Jess has it bad for Mike, who has it bad for jake, who's smitten with Mike."

"so dramatic," I mumbled, noting some adjective Shakespeare used.

"Talking about relationships, you and Cullen huh?"

_Next time she said huh or duh I was going to…_ "What about us?"

"oh so you and him are an us?"

"yeah we're an us."

"I didn't think you'd want to be an us with him.

"why wouldn't I want me and him to be called an us."

"well it's just, you barely know him and," she leaned in, "he tried to get in my pants three weeks before you came here."

I forgot how to breathe. My body hitched as silent tears fell down my face

"Bella? Do you want to go the nurse?" said the teacher, I did not know her name and I no longer cared.

The world was blurringing as I heard "get into my pants" over and over again, ringing in my ears hollowly. I stumbled up, but I didn't go to the nurse. I went to the office.

"I need to find Edward Cullen's timetable" I demanded. The secretary looked surprised at something I couldn't see "Well?!" I snapped, "Where is he? I need him for… a math test" I was so distraught that I didn't care about my abysmal lying.

She looks unconvinced but kind of scared of my glare, so she pulled his timetable up "He's in Double Advanced Extra Additional Physics, but you…"

I stormed out before she could finish _ugh, staff._

I walked to his classroom, just as the bell rang and his class left.

"Edward!" I muttered harshly. Then I realised I had not planned what to say. "How was Maths?"

"Um.. it was" He began

"NO!" I shrieked "How do you know _Kirsten?!_ Who is she? Are we an US?"

"what? Whos Kristen."

I was a bit relieved as he got her name wrong, "she said you tried to sleep with her."

"what no no I don't even know who she is!"

"she's got brown hair, an annoying voice, sort of a bitch."

He thought for a while, "oh KIRSTEN, Kirsten Gregory. The crazy girl in the yearbook? She's totally in love with me, she's always sending me valentine's and love notes. She sent me a lock of her… urrm… hair."

"thank god, I thought you lied and shagged this gossipy vapid cow from English."

"I'd never do that babe, your jealously is cute though." he held me, I pressed my breasts into his manly chest, I needed a water bra to get with Edward.

Me and Edward headed to an early lunch, Jess was sitting  
chatting happily to Jacob, "hey we're talking about how awesome Mike is."

I felt sorry for her ignorance, she didn't know she was chasing lost love. Me and Edward however were deliriously happy even are morbid love.

Edward had a sparkling water and an apple – for show – and a slice of cake – for me.

Jacob looked up from under his thick eyelashes – he has these long dark eyelashes that kind of sweep up to touch his face – and gave me a peculiar look I couldn't interpretate.

I felt my face grow warm and flush with red and my cheeks burnt under his intense gaze. I moved my hand to hide the blush of my red cheeks.

I left the canteen with Edward, muddled by Jacob's scrutiny.

We reached my blue locker and Edward was smiling enigmatically.

"We've got Italian now" I told him. Edward is fluent in Italian because he has lived very long and so obviously knows the most languages, I find this really sexy. I am also good at Italian because I am half Italian on my mom's side, which is why I have the Italian name of Isabella, because of my mom's Italian heritage from Italy.

"I have a surprise for you." He eluded.

"What?" I inquired.

"It's a Persian cat he said, showing me a gorgeous cat with luscious long white hair, a purple glittery bow in its hair and purple eyes.

"Why does it have those gorgeous amythest eyes?" I probed (A/N: Amythest is a dark purple jewel, if you don't know)

"It is a rare breed; Cattus Yeux Violettus"

"Wow!"

We went to Italien with Miss Ivoire Carmel Pussington – what I had called her (she's a girl cat)

Italien was boring until the end when Miss Angelo said "we're going on a class trip to Italy tomorrow, bring in $67 for flights" (A/N I'm not American so I'm not sure how your money works; I guess $67 would be okay for flights to Italy?)

"Wow!" I enthused, excitedly

"I know" Edward murmured, sexily.

"I can't wait!"

**A/N sorry it's long :P I had so much fun with this chapter, I love the idea of a Persian cat like Bella's so I thought I'd put it in. I must admit I got carried away will Edward's advanced Physics – It's just that he is REALLY smart. Sorry about the water bra thing, I just got one and I love it! Next chapter will be ITALY. Please review! I would love to know what you think :)**


	4. A Roman Holiday

**AN: so this is a travel chapter with a bit of Edward/Bells volturi chat at the end, to make up I'll post chapter 5 tomorrow!**

I packed loads of clothes for Italy, my favourite bikinis and my warm clothes for Italy. I called Jake and he confirmed that he was going too! Jess is going as well and Mike is going as well as Jess.

My going away outfit was a denim jacket Esme got me, a tight fitted white blouse and black jeans. I put out my makeup in advance, black mascara and liquid eyeliner and lip-gloss in "caramel". I didn't apply foundation because I do not need it, just a bit of concealer on my under eyes I put Ivoire – I shortened her lengthy name – in a cat carrier. I was elated when Miss Angelo gave me permission to bring my new pet. Edward was ever thoughtful giving her to me as a surprise, in school, which was also surprising, as we were in school.

I headed downstairs,

"Char… DAD where is my passport," I enquired as a gushed downstairs.

"Here it is Bells, I'm going to miss you," he waved my passport about in a ham-fisted way.

"Thanks Dad," I said snatching my passport, I waved goodbye and climbed into my truck.

The drive took no time at all whilst Jake was with me. We talked about Italy.

I pulled up at Quillayute State Airport, UIL , I could see the group ahead of me. But Edward wasn't there! My mood plummeted. I was lifted out of my deep depression when Edward pulled open my car door, and smiled. He was wearing tight skinny jeans that highlighted the shaping of his bum. He was wearing an arousingly tight fitting Cullen clan T-shirt. Jake – almost in competition – was pulling my leatherette suitcase up to the group where Mike and Jess stood, he blanked Mike and gave Jessica a large embrace. This confusing behaviour baffled me.

Soon we were on the plane. Me, Jake and Edward were last on to the plane and there were only 2 seats left!

"Oh dear, there must have been a double booking," sighed the pilot.

"which one are you dating?" the air hostess smiled.

"This one," I said gesturing to Edward. I wanted to make it perfectly clear to the flirty hostess that he was with me.

Me and Edward shared a seat the entire flight. For some reason, Jacob was inexplicably aggravated. He spent half the flight glaring at me as I perched sexily on Edward's muscular knee, and the other half flirting constantly, with Mike and Jess.

Edward popped a round sugar coated, boiled sweet in my mouth as we descended. He pushed it into my tonsil, and I began choking violently – the romantic gesture ruined by my own humanity.

"Stop choking," he commanded

I desisted.

When we got off the plane we boarded an ugly coach, unfortunately there were enough seats for everyone.

"Sit by me Bella," Jess saved me a seat with her weird bomber jacket.

"Okay class," Miss angelo addressed the class, "I have the room arrangements in my hand, I will read them out aloud:

Jess and Angela (my two friends smiled insanely)

Eric, Mike, and Tyler (the three boys cat called me)

She read out the rest of the names, but mine was yet to be assigned.

Bell, you'll be with – my breath hitched – Edward – I breathed a sigh of relief – and Jacob. I gasped.

How obdurate of her, I was with the two people that hated eachother.

We arrived at the Hotel and found our room (69…. awkward) There was a single bed and a double bed.

"How about we share the double bed Bella," Edward smirked.

"shut up!" I giggled tossing my hair.

I began to unpack, I wasn't a high maintenance, practically one of the guys. So we were able to distribute wardrobe space without to much of an ordeal. I displayed a picture of me and Edward on the bedside table: we were hugging, outside the Cullen's house. You could see all the cars in the background.

I dug around in my suitcase for my usual pyjamas (a baggy shirt and jogging bottoms) but to my dismay, Alice had packed my sexie nightie. It was mid-thigh length baby pink silk slip, with gently ruffles and a lace bra-thing on the top, it had thin straps, and didn't come with matching panties. I went into the bathroom and removed my flight outfit, I slipping into the nightie, much to my chagrin. I smoothed down the delicate fabric and stepped into the bedroom

Edward stared at me his eyes round as CD's. Jake gawked as I blushed with embarrassment. I tried to hide myself as I slipped in next to Edward and rested myself against his manly form.

"Tomorrow do you want to visit the Volterra with me, Carlisle has given me an important massage to give to the Volturi." (for those who don't know the Volturi are an old vampire family who help keep vampire's a secret)

"I'd love to, that message must be super important" I said snuggling into Edward.

**AN: aren't they sooooo cute! **

**Preview: Volturi talk, a message, a prophecy, and date night**


	5. The PROPHECY all the DRAMA

**AN: I'm so proud of this chapter – so much drama/action it's the one you've all been waiting for.**

The next day, Edward woke Bella up; he pretended to sleep for Jacob but spent the night stroking her long tresses. I changed into some hot pants and a pale cropped sleeved Henley shirt. She had a pair of raybans that she put on her head as she was inside not outside and wasn't exposed to the sun yet.

I smiled, the sunny weather made me think of my mother, renee, how I missed her. I went down to breakfast were all my friends were waiting for me. We ate cereal together. Jacob wasn't there though.

"Jacob is such a player," Mike grumbled, "one minute he's into me, then he's into Jess, and everyone knows he has a thing for Bella." I gasped at the openness of the situation.

"He doesn't like me," I smiled, "I have a boyfriend," I placed my hand on Edwards lap.

Miss Angelo arrived, "hey guys, what are you getting up to today." I've aways loved how relaxed Miss Angelo is, she's such a good teacher, and she's pretty.

"Nothing much, we're going to town," Jess alleged.

"Me and Edward are going to visit a cultural family he knows," I alleged in response. I had to be secretive about the fact Edward was a vampire.

"Cool said" Miss Angelo, "don't forget to wear suncream and you've got my number if you need it. I'll be visiting my family"

"Cool" I said wishing I could visit renee, my mum.

I didn't see Jacob that whole morning. I put Ivoire on her cat lead, and me and Edward began the short walk to Volterra.

"I'm nervous, will they eat me."

"I'll protect You," Edward alleged.

Soon we were at Volterra: it was sunny so I leant Edward my umbrella to use as a parasol. It was all old and ancient. Like the sort of thing in that episode of doctor who set in Venice (I'm such a nerd)

We went up to the volturis palace, The Vault of Volturi, I put my tresses up to mask my sent. I was inexplicably aware of the collosal number of vampires that surrounded me.

"Welcome to the Vault of Volturi," I bodyguard said, "Edward right?"

"Yeah"

"Come this way, who is your friend?" I could tell that when he said friend he was reffering to my annoying state of humanity.

"Isabella Santana (AN: I love glee) Swan, she's with me, don't touch her creep." Edward said, as the body guard neared me, the body guard backed off.

We walked through majestic beautiful golden doors. To the heart of the Vault of the Volturi, the called it the Chasm of Thrones. We were silent in our journey, Ivoire occasionally meowed.

We walked into the Chasm of Thrones; the three volturi leaders greeted us awkwardly.

I remember Aro and Caius but I couldn't remember the name of the other one.

"Edward, we are glad to see you followed your fathers instructions," the leader said.

"I have a message," Edward began, "but I can read your mind, and I can see now it was all a ruse. WHAT DO YOU WANT BELLA FOR!"

"Can't you see," the other leader said as Ivoire squirmed against my toned legs.

"There is a prophecy," one volturi alleged, "it goes like this" At that moment a young girl vampire with honey-blonde hair and ruby red eyes came in to read the prophecy from a scroll that looked ancient and important.

_The girl who shields our strengths_

_Will own a majestic being_

_She will not know of its power,_

_Which grows with every hour_

_For when her lover craves some blood_

_The beings blood will flood_

_To save a life_

_Without a knife_

_But fangs infiltrate the beings blood_

_It's now one of us_

_Its responsibilities many_

_It's owner responsible for many lives_

_Can she survive the strife?_

"What do you mean!" I demanded running my pale fingers through my coffee hair.

Edward looked in pain, "it's referring to you and Ivoire," he sighed, "I will want to bite you, but I'll bite Ivoire instead, and you two will have to save the vampire race together, when everything goes wrong."

"WHAT?!" Ivoire is cat.

I was addressed by a volturi leader: "Ivoire will become one of us, she will become the first cat vampire!"

I gasped

"So" said the leader "Bella it is clear that you an important and intrinsic and imperative to the fate of the vampire world. Will you take on the burden?"

"It's a lot of responisiblity" I alleged and realised that by acknowledging the responsibility I was fulfilling the prophecy inadvertently. "But if it is my destiny…"

Aro pulled out the scroll you must sign in blood to consent to the prophecy.

"No!" Edward said "you can't do this"

"It is my density" I picked up the jewelled knife and glanced at Edward to see if it was going to affect him. I muttered an apology to him and slit my wrist. It stung. I handed to knife to Aro he slit his wrist and dipped a quill in his blood and signed his name on the scroll, and handed me the feather and I signed my name

Edward POV

I smelt Bella's potent blood. Thoughts of its taste swamped my mind, I bit my bottom lip wishing I couldn't smell the cool relaxing taste. I looked up I could see the muscles in her wrist tensing sexily as she wrote, the cut still fresh. I feel to the floor closing my eyes wishing I was somewhere else.

I was going crazy. I needed realise. My senses clung to all the scents available. My body began crawling towards Bella – My mind screaming NOOOO.

I watched Ivoire through her tiny cat body in front of Bella's leg. I stared at Ivoire, talking in her smell, so basic and Animalistic.

Right then right there the second half of the prophecy was fulfilled.

I lunged forward and sank my teeth into Ivoire neck. I felt here blood rush through me. My eyes turning red. As I in took Ivoire's blood.

Bella was pushed aside by the Volturi – the medic patched her up so she could approach me and Ivoire.

I was pulled off the helpless kitty-cat by Aro. Bella scooped up the cat.

Bella POV

I held Ivoire to my rising and falling c-cup bosom. Edward's eyes were tinting red as he wiped the blood from his lips. Iviores body was twitching and spasm. I held her and rocked her.

Eventually – when Edward came back to his normalness- Ivoire opened her eyes. They weren't their usual purple – but were blood red. I gasped.

**AN; sorry I couldn't fit date night in this chapter there was just too much going on. **

**Preview: Date Night, hunting with Ivoire, Jacob Drama, a threat**


End file.
